


05 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -could you write a lil somethin' between these two doing the nasty in the hotel (in japan)?





	05 || will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoebaluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoebaluu/gifts).



> for shoebaluu uwu and oh i love u dan fhjs. i love this sm uwu xx still sick so this could be better tbf, but i hope y’all like
> 
> for context, read 03 || will x

“Smile,” Will laughs from somewhere above him. Alex reluctantly opens his eyes and sees the small lens of Will’s phone staring back at him. “C’mon, just a quick photo, yeah?”

Alex grunts at him and pulls his hat down, covering his face from the inevitable flash that Will always forgets to turn off. Christ, he’s tired. He loves Tokyo and its flashy, neon lights and variety of different shops, but it’s more tiring than he anticipated it being.

“Aleeex,” Will whines at him, digging his knees into Alex’s thighs from where he’s perched on top of his calves. “Please? Just one more – for my own collection. I’ve posted one on Insta already.”

“Y’mean your wanking material?” Alex mutters underneath the hat. It’s actually Will’s hat that he nicked from his suitcase this morning, but Will hasn’t even noticed. He giggles and knees Will’s leg when the other man shoves his hands up his jumper to poke at his sides.

“Nah. Won’t be needin’ that anymore if I’m dragging you across the world with me now, aren’t I?” Will tuts at him and pulls away hat covering his face. “That’s better. There’s the handsome lad.”

“Fuck off,” Alex groans and knees Will on purpose this time. “This is only a one-time thing. I can’t be gone for too long, Will.”

“Are you sayin’ this is just a fling t’you?” Will feigns hurt and rolls off Alex to lay beside him. ”I’m hurt, babe. Here I thought you would say yes when I proposed t’you t’morrow night.”

“You’re _not_  proposing. I know you’re not.” Alex sighs and stares out the window a few feet away. They’re not on one of the highest floors, thankfully, so he can still see all the people below, lights and colours reflecting into their unlit room. Japan is pretty compact, so he would probably feel claustrophobic being up so high and close to another building.

“I’m here ‘cause you want me to be,” Along with the fact Alex would die if Will went away without him again, “Since I know you miss me _terribly_ , mister Will Lenney.”

“Aye, I do.” Will agrees. He pushes himself off his stomach and up onto his elbows to trace the print of Alex’s jumper. “I...I wanted you t’see all this, Al. With me. It’s right up your alley; all the colours ‘nd food, I know you love it.”

It’s not an understatement either. Alex is pretty sure he’s in love with Tokyo now, after one day of visiting so far. While Shinjuku is probably where he’s seen the most people in one place at once, it certainly has its charms. Will’s visited before and took him to the supposed best food place there is. (Alex _had_  insisted on paying for the food, but Will had already done so after he got back from the bathroom. Alex still hates him for it.) It was down a few back roads, and they met more than a few cats that followed them for a bit along the way. It made Alex want to convince George to get a cat for the flat.

“You’re not wrong.” Alex mutters and turns his head towards Will. He’s the prettiest thing Alex has seen all day, features softened and shaded by neon pink and orange from the window. “Thank you. For bringing me here.”

“‘Course, Al. I wouldn’t miss you seein’ it for the world.” Will grins and kisses him softly. It’s sweeter than the dessert Alex had that evening.

He whines when hands find their way up his jumper again, but instead of poking into his sides to draw out laughs, they’re slowly pushing up the hem of the clothing until it reaches his chest. Will bites at his bottom lip and exhales through his nose.

“Stop bein’ so gorgeous,” Will mutters against his lips before pulling back, swinging a leg over Alex’s again to take back his spot on his legs. “You’re killin’ me, y’know?”

It feels a bit ridiculous to have just his jumper pushed up and not off, exposing minimal skin but so much simultaneously, but there’s not much thought Alex can give it once Will puts his hands back on him, fingers wandering over dips in his skin. He’s tempted to protest and say that Will is definitely the gorgeous one out of the two.

“This place suits you.” Will hums and leans down to kiss him again, heated and slow in a way that makes Alex’s senses feel blurry and fuzzy. “It suits you _too_  well, honestly.”

“Suits you more. You’re flashy ‘nd loud, just like Tokyo.” Alex breathes and tugs Will further into him to slot their hips together. He _wants_  Will, more then he’s wanted anything.

“Oi, watch it.” Will warns him and kisses his jaw, gently biting at Alex’s neck afterwards. “Any more of that from you and I might find another room.”

“You wouldn’t.” Alex shakes his head. “You couldn’t _bear_  to leave me ‘ere on my own.” He sighs dramatically and skims his hands up the back of Will’s shirt.

“Yeah, I know. Looks like we’ll be the neighbours shaggin’ at three in the mornin’ this time.” Will grins at him and sits back to take off his shirt. He’s still slightly tanned from his LA trip, and it makes Alex swallow at the sight of faintly bronzed hip bones that look too irresistible not to touch.

“It’s not three,” Alex says, unfocused. Will’s hands have started making their way down his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants. “It’s only, like, eleven?” It was almost eleven when they got to the hotel, so he’s roughly right.

“Y’know what I mean.” Will huffs and grinds his hips down against him, smiling when Alex inhales noisily and lets his head fall back into the plush blanket. “I’m gonna shag you _senseless_ , Al, I swear it on my life.”

“Then you better before I fall asleep.”

Will snorts at that and dips his fingers beneath the hem. He’s too slow and careful and Alex almost whines at him to hurry up, until he’s actually making a move to get Alex’s sweatpants down to his mid-thigh and wrapping a hand around his cock. Alex muffedly whines in his throat and clenches his fingers into Will’s jeans – it’s always a little overwhelming whenever Will simply _touches_  him, like Alex can’t quite believe that he’s been blessed with such a person.

“God, Al, you’re seriously just–“ Will pauses when another sound builds deep within Alex after another stroke, a deep and wanting sound that Alex can feel all the way in his fingertips. He absently fumbles for Will’s zip and the button of his jeans. “Fuck the Mona Lisa or–or the bloody pyramids – you’re the greatest thing out there.”

It makes something heavy get stuck in Alex’s throat and he forgets how to breath for a second. He’d say something if he _could_ , between the gasps slipping between his lips and the way Will is kissing him.

Alex finally gets Will’s jeans undone and shoves his hand in. He’s eager, probably too eager, but he can’t think of anything past the grounding pressure of Will sitting on his legs and the hand on his dick tightening when Alex’s own pulls out the other man from his jeans.

A thumb pushes against the head, making Alex stifle a pitched groan into the arm he’s thrown over his face. He struggles to catch up to the steady pace Will is jerking him off at and his hand stumble when other man huffs his name under his breath.

“ _Will_ ,” Alex cries and squirms beneath him. It’s almost amazing how quickly he can be broken down by a few touches and a hand on his cock. “Will, shit, it’s so–“

Will hushes him and thumbs a vein that makes Alex’s hips jolt upwards. “I know, I know, just–“ He grunts and slots their hips back together, holding both their cocks in a single hand. “Just lemme take care of you.”

Alex nods and keens when Will grinds down again. He feels like he could boil over any second, like a pot of water bubbling onto the rim. He’s faintly aware he’s babbling too now; a messy mixture of curses and Will’s name and whatever else wanders into his mind.

His legs leave a dull ache beneath his skin whenever he thrusts up into Will’s hand, and the label inside his jumper keeps itching at his side distractingly. He isn’t sure what to do with his hands anymore, like they’re new limbs, and he keeps fumbling between gripping Will’s wrist and digging his fingers into his thigh.

There’s the distant call of Alex’s name, a murmur of swears he can hear as Alex tries to whine between heated gasps. He can barely keep his eyes open, but Will kisses him again and he has the overwhelming need to just _see_  the other man, and he’s so glad he does.

It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open anymore, but the lax expression Will has, parted lips and lidded eyes looking down at him, is all Alex can see behind his eyelids when he closes them again. Will’s cock twitches against him and the hand around them both fumbles in its rhythm briefly, and Alex can’t hold on any longer when Will thrusts against him.

“Will,” Alex gasps and digs his fingers into Will’s wrist. There’s the distant sensation of something wet hitting his stomach, Will’s groan reverterbrating against his lips, and he can barely feel it when he rubs a hand across his face. “Fuck, Will.”

“We just did,” Will giggles against his lips and leans back. “I don’t think you can go again _just_  yet.”

Alex groans and lets himself slump down into the covers. If he felt tired before, he’s pretty sure he could sleep the next week away now. He wants a shower desperately, but there’s something heavy on his legs that isn’t Will weighing him down.

“C’mon,” Will huffs as he stands on wobbly legs. “Shower then sleep, yeah? We still gotta big day t’morrow as well.”

Alex hums and lets Will pull him to his feet. He almost forgets to pull off his jumper before it touches any of the mess on his bare stomach. He grimaces when he wonders what Will wiped his hand off on.

“You better not have used the blanket to clean your hand.” Alex muses as Will guides them to the bathroom in the dark. No wonder Will always stays in bed for a whole day whenever he gets home; Alex has been in Tokyo one day and already feels like he could lay there and do nothing all day.

“Ah, no?” Will winces. “Don’t worry, it was only the bottom bit.”

“They better clean the sheets tomorrow, or else you’re asking ‘em to.” Alex hums and stares at himself in the mirror. He looks a right mess. He looks like he could fall asleep there and then if he left himself close his eyes too long.

“Er, Alex?” Will says half-behind the shower door, the beginning patter of water hitting the tiles echoing behind his words. “This is a bit out of the blue, but do you, erm...D’you wanna move in with me, or somethin’? When we get home.”

Alex rubs his eye and watches his mirror-self copy the action. He hums and nods. “Yeah, alright. Go on then.” Alex replies. He smiles back lazily when Will grins at him and relishes in the warmth he’s instantly enveloped in when Will wraps him in a hug. Maybe George isn’t the one he’ll have to convince to get a cat now.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
